Abandono
by incestyaoilady
Summary: Ella le prometió que regresaría y él la esperó... Pero jamás volvió a verla. / Aparición de Galia, Britania y Roma.


¡Buenos días/Buenas tardes/Buenas noches! Vengo a dejar esta historia que escribí en más o menos una hora ayer a las 3 de la mañana. Seguramente hayan errores históricos (hice lo posible por buscar, la idea se me vino a la cabeza a eso de las 1, y ya tenía que dejar Internet, así que lo único que pude hacer fue bajar dos pdf sobre Galia y Roma)

**Transalpina** es Francia. Estaba entre Transalpina y Aquitania, pero a último momento lo cambié ya que Transalpina ocupa más espacio y es un sector en lugar de una provincia (o eso entendí yo xD). Linda sorpresa me lleve al saber que Bélgica y Holanda también formaban parte de Galia! (y también algo de descendencia germánica, pero eso no me sorprende)

**¡Dedicatoria especial a mi platónico literario, Sakhory!** Quería dedicarte un FrUK pero... salió esto xD ¡Espero que te guste! :3

**Advertencias: **Un Roma tal vez un poquito.. ¿malo? Y posibles errores históricos.

* * *

–Abuela Galia, ¿a dónde vas? -preguntaba un niño joven, de baja estatura. Su cabello rubio y lacio, algo largo, estaba prolijamente acomodado, enmarcando su rostro infantil, junto a sus ojos azules curiosos, viendo a la mujer de espaldas a él, caminando de forma algo rápida hacia "algún lugar".

La mujer, al oír la voz de su nieto, se volteó con lentitud, nerviosa y tensa. Los cabellos de ella eran más salvajes, iba vestida con una especie de armadura dorada, aquella que siempre llevaba, la cual parecía ser un vestido ceñido al cuerpo. A sus espaldas, llevaba un arco y unas flechas, en su mano izquierda una lanza.

Con rapidez, y sus manos hechas puños para no demostrar que temblaba, se acercó al pequeño, arrodillándose frente a él.

–_Transalpina..._ -murmuró, acariciando su mejilla con ternura, sin que el rubio le quitase los ojos de encima-. Mi pequeño, Galia debe irse...

Los ojos azules parpadearon, confusos.

–¿Hacia dónde? ¿Por qué?

–...Eso no importa, cariño -intentó sonreírle la mujer-. Han habido muchos problemas últimamente, y... y la abuela debe ir a solucionarlos, ¿si? Confío en que cuidarás bien tu casa, porque sé que eres fuerte -la mano en su mejilla ascendió poco a poco, hasta llegar a su cabello, donde acarició-. Yo voy a volver... -prometió, a la vez que su voz se quebraba y sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas-. Volveré. Volveré con muchos regalos, con una gran pesca, vamos a tener un enorme banquete, iremos a molestar a Britania y sus nietos si quieres, pero necesito que no te muevas de aquí, ¿puedes prometerme eso?

–Pero... abuela, ¿no puedo ir contigo? -la pequeña mano del niño se aferró al hombro de la mujer, que apretó sus ojos con fuerza durante unos instantes.

–Lo siento mucho, mi niño... pero debes quedarte a cuidar tu casa... -su voz, a pesar de estar quebrada, sonaba segura. Besó con amor la frente del niño frente a ella, dándole una última caricia-. Volveré pronto, confío en ti para cuidar de éste lugar y de tu pueblo...

–...Cuidate, abuelita -dijo el niño, con voz aterciopelada y triste, apretando con fuerza la tela celeste y cara de su túnica, intentando sonreír para demostrarle a su abuela que podía confiar en él. Que cuidaría su casa a como dé lugar.

Y luego la vio marcharse. Vio a Galia correr hacia el norte. No era la primera vez que eso ocurría, pero sí era la primera vez que la había visto llorar antes de hacerlo.

Pero no tenía por qué preocuparse. Ella había prometido que volvería.

Y él la esperó.

La esperó sentado sobre una roca, sentado en las ramas de un gran árbol, a las orillas de un enorme río, en el centro de un campo totalmente verde. La esperó en las aldeas, a los pies de los árboles, entre los arbustos.

Él la esperó. Y no se movió de su casa, de sus tierras, bajo ninguna circunstancia. No fue a visitar al hijo menor de Britania (aquel pequeño rubio al que tanto le divertía molestar), ni al mayor, con el que se llevaba mejor (molestando al más pequeño, sobre todo).

No abandonó su casa, porque así se lo había prometido a su abuela. Pero se sentía terriblemente solo estando allí, sin nadie con quien hablar.

Hasta que a los pocos días, por el horizonte, vio llegar a alguien. Alguien que conocía muy bien.

El cabello castaño y despeinado, una armadura de bronce acompañada de una capa roja, la ancha espalda, los músculos marcados. Y una sonrisa que no recordaba haber visto antes en él.

Era Roma. Su _tío_ Roma, como acostumbraba llamarlo cuando todos los adultos (o a menos todos los que él había llegado a conocer, su abuela Galia, Britania, Roma, Germania e Hispania) se reunían de vez en cuando. Aunque él era consciente de que la última vez que los había visto a todos juntos fue hacía demasiado tiempo.

A pesar de todo. A pesar de notar la gran cantidad de soldados que seguían a Roma a sus espaldas, el niño se puso de pie de un brinco para correr hacia el mayor.

–¡Tío Roma! -sería mentir que no se sentía feliz de verlo. Sería mentir el decir que no estaba contento de tener a alguien por unos minutos con él.

Sería mentir el decir que se esperaba el golpe que el mayor le había dado de lleno en la cabeza cuando estuvo lo suficientemente cerca.

El pequeño rubio se tambaleó, para luego caer al suelo, mirando con terror a la figura de aquel hombre que acababa de golpearlo. La sonrisa seguía allí, sus ojos brillaban con algo que el pequeño galo no pudo reconocer del todo bien.

–¿Dónde está Galia?

Pero el menor no pudo responder. No lo sabía, y de saberlo no lo hubiese dicho tampoco, principalmente, porque el miedo no le permitía hablar.

–¿Dónde está Galia? -respondió el Imperio Romano, tomando al niño de los cabellos, haciéndolo gritar de forma ahogada mientras intentaba zafarse.

–N-No lo sé -alcanzó a gemir, conteniendo sus lágrimas-. M-Me lastimas...

Pero, como si aquello poco le importase (y el galo comenzaba a creer que así era), lo arrojó contra el suelo como si de un tronco para hacer leña se tratase, lastimándolo aún más.

–...¡Encarguense todos de someter esta ciudad! -gritó el mayor, volteándose hacia sus tropas-. Galia no está aquí, y no creo que este niño oponga mucha resistencia. Es una lástima -dijo, más para sí mismo, luego de un suspiro-, me hubiese gustado luchar contra alguien fuerte... Galia tendría que haber entrenado a sus nietos aunque sea un poco, no aislarlos como lo hizo... Esto será muy fácil -volvió a voltearse para ver al pequeño, recostado en el suelo, viéndolo con terror desde allí. Sus ojos azules bañados en lágrimas. La sonrisa del romano se suavizó un poco-. No te preocupes, Galia Transalpina... Cuidaré de ti, desde ahora te enseñaré a pelear, yo seré tu abuelo...

–...Sal de mi casa... -murmuró, intentando ponerse de pie, ante la mirada de sorpresa del castaño-. Sal... de aquí, todos ustedes... Abuela Galia... -pero no pudo acabar la oración, puesto que un nuevo golpe había impactado contra su rostro.

–Yo soy tu abuelo ahora -la voz del Imperio sonaba seria, fría, y un escalofrío recorrió la espalda del menor-. Abuelo Roma.

–¡Tú no eres mi abuelo! -rugió, de rodillas en el suelo, con su rostro rojizo allí donde el mayor había golpeado y sus ojos llenos de rabia, bañados en lágrimas-. ¡Vete de aquí! ¡No permitiré que tomes éste lugar por tu cuenta!

–No le levantes la voz a tu abuelo, pequeño -el más fuerte palmeó con demasiada fuerza la cabeza del niño, haciéndole escapar muecas de dolor y pequeños jadeos-. Ahh, no sé por qué los niños de hoy son tan rebeldes... Bueno, supongo que no importa -chasqueó su lengua, como quitándole importancia al tema. Luego dijo para sus adentros- Este es un buen lugar para ir hacia Hispania...

-No me... toques... -sollozó, bajando la mirada y apretando sus puños en la tierra, haciendo que el romano parase con sus golpes, viendo el pequeño cuerpo frente a él de forma curiosa, como si hubiese olvidado que estaba ahí por un segundo, pero no retirase la palma de su mano de aquella cabellera rubia.

–Eres _demasiado_ débil... un nieto mío no puede ser débil -y, de la misma forma que antes, tomó sus cabellos para alzarlo y ponerlo de pie, arrancándole jadeos y sollozos más fuertes.

–¡Ve-Vete de mi casa! ¡No... No soy tu nieto! ¡Soy nieto de Galia! -gritó adolorido, con voz desgarrada, intentando luchar para zafarse del agarre, pero consiguiendo sólo hacerse más daño.

Un tirón hacia atrás lo hizo callar, un tirón especialmente fuerte que le había provocado una punzada de dolor. Roma había zarandeado de él, tal vez para que se calle.

–Pues lamento decírtelo, pero ella no volverá -su tono era serio, sus facciones también. Su forma de pararse, la manera en la que lo miraba... Todo Roma era seriedad-. Así que sí, ahora eres mi nieto, y lo primero que haré contigo es enseñarte un par de cosillas, no me gustan los niños desobedientes. Te hace falta un poco de educación romana.

El pequeño niño rubio de ojos azules no pudo procesar debidamente aquellas palabras. Ni siquiera fue capaz de oponer más resistencia. Podía sentir a su gente siendo sometida por los soldados, y su cabeza aún palpitaba con fuerza debido a aquel tirón que el romano le había dado. Apenas tenía fuerzas para caminar, y seguía siendo jalonado de los cabellos. Su labio inferior temblaba, si de miedo, cansancio u otra cosa, el niño no lo sabía.

En su mente, lo único que retumbaba, era el "ella no volverá" que Roma le había gruñido. Pero Galia se lo había prometido...

* * *

Observando la escena a lo lejos, muy a lo lejos, una mujer temblaba mientras otra se limitaba a suspirar.

Galia continuaba vestida de la misma forma en que su pequeño nieto la había visto partir. A su lado, una mujer también de cabellos rubios, recogidos en una única trenza, se cruzó de brazos, con la vista fija en aquellas tierras que estaban siendo invadidas. En su rostro se denotaba preocupación, tristeza y decepción. Sobre todo esto último.

–No puedo creer que lo dejases solo... -murmuró con enojo, sus dientes siento apretados. Sus cejas, algo espesas, estaban levemente fruncidas-. Sabías que Roma irá a por ti, y huiste. Abandonaste a tu propio nieto, ¿cómo...? -pero, antes de que ella acabase la pregunta, la otra mujer respondió.

–Es instinto de supervivencia... -su tono de voz era bajo, parecido a un siseo. Agónico si se quiere. Y la rubia a su lado quiso golpearla con fuerza y obligarla a marcharse de su casa-. Debía huir de allí si quería seguir convida... Tenía que ir por Bélgica, tenía que cuidarla, a ella y a su hermano... Tenía que ir... Confiaba en que Roma no lo lastimaría, confiaba en que sólo lo tomaría bajo su cuidado... confío en que así lo hará, mi niño es fuerte...

–Roma se ha vuelto loco, Galia -dijo Britania, respirando hondo, llevando una de sus manos a su frente-. Lo sabes... El poder lo está carcomiendo, y tú le dejaste a un niño servido en bandeja, ¿y para qué? Sólo para darle aún más control... Se está acercando mucho a Hispania, y no creas que por tener a Transalpina no irá por ti luego... por ti, y por tus demás niños.

–Lo sé... ¿pero qué hubiese podido hacer yo? -se volteó hacia la joven, al mismo tiempo que ella hacía lo mismo. Ambas habían cruzado miradas, y la estaban sosteniendo-. No soy fuerte, Britania, no como tú... No he capacitado a Transalpina, lo admito. Todavía puedo hacerlo con Bélgica antes de que Roma avance, todavía puedo pedir ayuda a Germania. De haberme quedado, sólo me hubiesen asesinado frente a mi pequeño, ¿cómo le hubiese hecho eso algún bien?

–¿Qué bien le hizo el creer que lo abandonaste?

La mujer, derramando lágrimas en silencio, volvió a ver hacia el frente, sin responder a la pregunta de Britania.

–Es la supervivencia del más fuerte... debemos abandonar aquello a lo que más amamos si queremos sobrevivir... y hay que hacerlo con fortaleza...

–Eres una cobarde -murmuró Britania, también volviendo su mirada al frente-. Abandonaste a tu propio nieto por tu seguridad, ¿en qué te convierte eso?

–...Confío en que Roma cuidará de él -repitió con firmeza, sintiendo su pecho vacío, y una parte de ella siendo robada-. Confío en que le enseñará muchas cosas... Y confío completamente en que algún día crecerá... y pateará el trasero de tu hijo -sonrió de costado, aún temblando, aún llorando. Aún muriendo por dentro mientras veía las tierras pertenecientes a su nieto siendo invadida por romanos

–Realmente espero que sepas lo que haces -fue lo único que dijo la mujer de los ojos verdes, ignorando el comentario acerca de su hijo.

–También yo, Britania... También yo -susurró-. Debo irme -dijo de pronto-. He dejado a los otros niños solos, no quiero que vean lo que le hacen a su hermano... Brit -se giró hacia ella, nuevamente. Pero el otro Imperio ya estaba mirándolo.

–Buena suerte...y cuidate.

–Yo debería decir eso -sonrió tristemente la de la lanza-. Cuida a tus niños... y no hagas lo que yo he hecho.

–Soy una isla, no tendría a dónde huir aunque lo quisiera... Galia, si algo te pasase... si desaparecieses, sea a donde sea que vayas...

–Espero no encontrarte allí luego -la interrumpió con sinceridad, pero sonriendo algo burlona. Una sonrisa adornada por lágrimas-. Sería horrible tener que soportarte allí, luego de haberte soportado en este lugar... -rió con tristeza. Rió para no llorar. Y luego volvió a la seriedad lentamente-. Britania, sólo... un último favor. Cuida de él siempre que puedas, ¿si? Vigílalo... no lo dejes solo, sólo eso te pido -la aludida asintió con la cabeza una sola vez de forma lenta.

–Haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance.

–...Adiós, Britania... -dijo, para luego dar media vuelta y alejarse corriendo. Siempre corriendo.

Britania suspiró, con una sonrisa. Y al mismo tiempo que una ráfaga de viento se levantó, ella dijo;

–Adiós, Galia...

Y allí se retiraba quien había sido un gran Imperio. La abuela de un niño que la esperaría por años, pero ella sabía que aquél día, el día en que se marchó por primera vez, había sido el último en que podría ver al mayor de sus niños. Lo había abandonado con la promesa de un reencuentro que jamás se daría.


End file.
